Prawdziwy Eros
by Andzia267
Summary: Tej nocy żaden z nich nie zapomni.


**Pisane o 1.30 pomiędzy dniami szkolnymi :P okładka została zedytowana przeze mnie.**

* * *

Yurio wyprowadził się wczoraj, Yuko mówiła mi, że wyszedł podczas mojego występu i nie dał się zatrzymać.

Yuri z uporem trzymał drzwi nie pozwalając Viktorowi na wtargnięcie mu do łóżka. Zabawne, jeszcze miesiąc temu dałby za to wszystko, ba, za zwykłe zobaczenie go osiem kilometrów dalej, nie wspominając nawet o autografie czy zdjęciu! Los bywa zmienny, oczywiście na jego korzyść. Miliony fanek dałoby się żywcem pociąć za jedno spojrzenie ze strony Rosyjskiej legendy jaką był, wszystkie o nim marzą w każdy możliwy sposób, ja niewdzięcznik, nie pozwolę mu, jak sam pcha się do mojego łóżka! Ah, gdyby Yuko tu była od razu poukładałaby mi w głowie, razem byliśmy największymi fanami, zbierając tony plakatów, interesując się życiem człowieka na drugim końcu świata wiele bardziej niż własnym. A ja teraz odtrącam żywą legendę, w pewnym sensie jest to przezabawny żart. Tak właściwie nie wiadomo ile jeszcze ze mną zostanie, takiej rozpieszczonej gwieździe, której nikt nigdy nie powiedział "nie", może albo nie podobać się to, że ktoś to robi, albo cała sytuacja po prostu znudzić. Powinienem korzystać jak najwięcej mogę, w końcu to właśnie ja zostałem przez niego wybrany, to nadal wydaje się najśmielszym snem. Jeśli to sen, to nie zaszkodzi korzystać.

Rozluźniłem mięśnie, po czym odwróciłem się i otworzyłem drzwi widząc za nimi jak delikatna twarz Viktora rozjaśnia się w nadziei i szczęściu. Wyglądał przesłodko, wiele za słodko żeby być człowiekiem, w końcu urodził się tego dwudziestego piątego grudnia. Czasem ciekawi mnie jak on to robi, że jest albo niezwykle atrakcyjny i wręcz pociągający, albo przesłodki, uroczy i czyście niewinny, niestety tą przykrywkę spala bezpowrotnie ciągła nagość i jakby tego nie ująć molestowanie mnie, może nazwanie tego "wjazdem na moją prywatność", albo "przekroczenie mojej przestrzeni osobistej"brzmiałoby ładneiej, ale wychodzi na to samo. Reasumując nie ważne zupełnie jaki jest, zawsze, ale to zawsze sprawia, że się topie, nie wiem, czy to te diamentowo-szmaragdowe oczy, czy sposób w jaki jego usta układają się w serduszko, nie wiem, ale uroczy czy seksowny, moje serce zapomina chyba jak być sercem, bo albo pragnie abym dostał zawału, bijąc za szybko i intensywnie, albo wręcz przeciwnie, w ogóle się zatrzymuje.

Tak samo było i tym razem.

Momentalnie zrobiło mi się gorąco, był wiele za uroczy, on nie mógł być prawdziwy, proces topienia się rozpoczął się pomyślnie, serce chciało chyba umilić atmosferę, bo spróbowało swych sił w akompaniamencie procesu topnienia, ale chyba nie za bardzo zna się nad relaksującą muzyką, bo dobrało bardzo głośną i energiczną.

Viktor chyba to zauważył, bo w jego małej galaktyce, którą ukrywał przed światem w oczach zobaczyłem iskierki.

Albo ciśnie ze mnie niezłą bekę, albo czuje triumf.

Spuściłem głowę w dół, aby nie mógł zobaczyć jak ciepło rozchodzi się powoli na resztę twarzy.

-Yuuuuri-sposób w jaki przeciąga moje imię za każdym razem dodaje procesowi topnienia jakiś ekstra bonus do wydajności, kocham to i nienawidzę, pewnie śmieszy go to jak na to reaguję, robi to, bo chce się zabawić. Zabawne. Jeszcze niedawno niedorzecznością byłoby mówienie w ten sposób o boskim i idealnym Viktorze, mieszkanie z nim sprawiło, że zacząłem postrzegać go bardziej jak człowieka, którym w końcu był. Samo obrażanie go było karalnym świętokradztwem.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało mnie jak grzmot pioruna, poczucie chudych, kościstych i zimnych opuszek palców, delikatnie i jakimś cudem nie nachalnie stykały się lekko z moim podbródkiem z gracją prima baleriny godnej największego angielskiego dżentelmena, proponowały mi spojrzenie w górę ledwo odczuwalnie posuwając się ku górze, co mimo wolnie sprawiło, że uległem i zrównałem nasze oczy. Ów uległością rozpieściłem te dumne i pewne siebie iskierki w oczach do granic możliwości. Właśnie na uległość liczy. Jest wrodzoną dominacją.

-Yuri, prześpisz się ze mną?

Na początku zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, oczywiście po nim można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Ale już po parunastu sekundach duszenia się, odzyskałem dar poruszania mięśniami, ale mój umysł nadal był otumaniony, oczywiście źle zrozumiałem zachciankę platynowłosego.

-Co mogę stracić? Sam to proponuje, a ja bardzo tego chcę, najwyżej umrę na zawał mojego biednego, słabego serca, ale czyż to nie będzie najszczęśliwsza śmierć jaką można sobie wymarzyć?- pomyślałem bez skruchy.

Przykro mi Viktor, ale teraz nadeszła moja kolej aby zaskakiwać.

Odtworzyłem mały fragment erosa, konkretniej uwodzicielski uśmiech, ale to było wystarczająco, aby wymazać z tych cudnych oczu iskierki dominacji, ale nie były długo bezdomne, razem z pewnością siebie, zamieszkały w moich czekoladowych oczach.

Nie, ja nie będę uległy.

Bez wcześniejszego strachu i niepewności spocząłem rękę na jego plecach, przysuwając do siebie z głodem.

Zobaczenie lekkich, różowych rumieńców penetrujących jego kościste policzki od nowa naładowały moje baterie, tym razem chyba na dobre.

Jak chce się ze mną przespać zrobi to, ale napewno nie tak jak planował.

Nie wiem jak, ale mój wewnętrzny eros był wtedy nieokiełznaną bestią, która wybudziła się z głębokiego snu i nie zamierza do niego wracać.

Zamknąłem oczy, rozchyliłem usta i bez dłuższych ceregieli wbiłem się w roztrzęsionego Nikiforova.

Gdzie uleciała twoja pewność siebie, co?

Adrenalina i stamina pompowały się we mnie niemiłosiernie, a Viktor nadal nie robił nic aby je ujarzmić, zawiodłem się na nim, sam to zaproponował, a teraz nawet nie chce odwzajemnić moich dzikich pocałunków.

Może za bardzo go to przytłoczyło?

Zwolniłem lekko, chociaż moje serce i pewność siebie nie śmiały.

Po paru sekundach Viktor otrząsnął się z szoku i ułatwiał mi ciężkie przekładanie naszych wilgotnych ust.

Żebym myślał o takiej możliwości miesiąc temu wylądowałbym prosto w zakładzie psychiatrycznym jako ciężki przypadek.

Po paru minutach i to przestało mi wystarczać, chciałem więcej, im dłużej w to brnąłem, tym więcej Viktora potrzebowałem.

Wydawał się bardziej niezbędny do życia niż tlen, toteż bez niepotrzebnych wstępów i ceregieli włożyłem mu język do ust, tak szybko i głodnie, jakby tylko to mogłoby ocalić mnie od śmierci. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie, ale szybko je rozluźnił wzorując się na moim zachowaniu.

Ciekawe czy mu się podoba, to mój pierwszy pocałunek, on pewnie robi to setny raz. Nie ma co się łudzić, że nie, dla takiej seksbomby jaką jest nie ma nawet innej opcji.

Poczułem, że jego ręce zaciskają się na moim ciele, jedna na szyi, druga w okolicach odcinka lędźwiowego.

Biedny staruszek, któremu brakuje staminy oddzielił się zostawiając mnie lekko złamanego.

Lecz za równo mój jak i jego oddech szalały. Był już cały spocony. Przykucnął lekko opierając się rękami na kolanach.

-Yuri, wow

Te słowa, wypowiedziane w tak cudny sposób, pomiędzy szybkimi oddechami poprowadziły elektryczność przez mój kręgosłup, łamiąc mojego erosa, który znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił, zostawiając mnie będąc tą samą kulką wstydu i rumieńców jaką byłem przedtem.

Już chciałem zrobić krok w tył, uciec do pokoju, zamknąć się i nigdy nie wyjść, ale ubiegła mnie ręka Rosjanina, która spoczęła na mojej tali.

Przymknąłem oczy i zrobiłem dziubek, na co spotkałem się z cichym śmiechem Viktora, co kompletnie mnie zawstydziło.

Chciałem je otwierać, ale poczułem gorący i przyspieszony oddech tańczący na mojej szyi, niedługo potem przyłączyły się miękkie usta, które zostawiały na mojej szyi tłusztawe plamy od ochronnej pomadki na usta za milion dolarów.

No, było blisko, ale uspokajająca dłoń na moim sercu zatrzymała je przed dezertacją.

Viktor zaczął iść popychając mnie, aż w końcu upadłem na łóżko mimo wolnie.

Obraz rozmazywał się, chociaż nadal miałem na sobie okulary, zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe, że moje serce jeszcze nie wysiadło razem z płucami.

Gdy zatrzymał się aby ściągnąć z siebie bluzkę jęknąłem, oczywiście w połowie zaplątał się w nią walcząc o przetrwanie, aż w końcu niecierpliwie rzucił nią w nieokreślonym kierunku.

Jego klatka piersiowa była idealnie wyrzeźbiona, ale nie była za duża, nie była też za mała, była idealna, sam nie wiem, czy kiedy kolwiek widziałem coś piękniejszego, ale szczerze wątpię.

No i cały plan piorun strzelił.

Pochylił się raz jeszcze kontynuując pieszczenie mojej szyi. W moich uszach wyciszyły się wszystkie dźwięki z wyjątkiem serca, które bezkonkurencyjnie zagłuszało wszystko.

Do moich nozdrzy wleciał odprężający zapach jego ekskluzywnych perfum.

Zamknąłem oczy aby w pełni oddać się uczuciu, ale równiesz aby zaciągać się w dziwnie uspokajającym zapachu perfum, musiały kosztować miliardy, ale dla niego nie były żadnym wydatkiem, mnie w życiu nie byłoby stać na coś takiego. Objąłem go, po czym jedną z rąk zawętrowałem na jego idealną fryzurę, była miękka i delikatna, od niej oczywiście też było czuć prestiżowość, lażdy jego milimetr jest w końcu luksusem. Przechyliłem głowę w górę, aby udostępnić mu więcej siebie, ale Viktor się zatrzymał i stał się nagle dziwnie zimny.

Otworzyłem oczy aby zobaczyć, że blady jak marmur ma głowę przechyloną w bok i wyraźnie się na coś patrzy.

Zawędrowałem zaraz za nim.

W drzwiach stał równie biały Yuri Plisetsky.

Po minucie niezręcznej ciszy, Viktor odezwał się roztrzęsienie.

-Nie wróciłeś do Rosji?

Zaśmiał się lekko, bardziej kłopotliwie niż ze śmieszności sytuacji.

-Zostawiłem moją bluzkę z tygrysem i...

Moje serce w końcu nie wytrzymało i zemdlałem.

Oczywiście słynna bluzka z tygryskiem skurczyła się w praniu i została ukryta.

* * *

 **I co zboczuchy? Takich nieładnych treści się chciało? Nie dzisiaj! Zostaliście strollowani xD**


End file.
